Occultus
Occultus (隠された, Kakusareta) is a secret country that is half the size of the kingdom Fiore. It was founded over 400 years ago and now serves has a home for demons of all kind. It was formed by the Etherious, demons created by the Black Mage Zeref on the goal of forming a place for demons to live away from the hatred of the other races. The ruling body are Etherious given the title of Demon Lord, with the monarch being the demon, Absalom. The nation have also entered an alliance with the reborn Tartaros and the dark guild Nightmare Wing, known as The Millennium Echo Alliance. History Occultus history began around 400 years ago. It was founded by Absalom, an Etherious and former member of Tartarus. When E.N.D, Zeref's strongest Demon and Guild Master of Tartarus, was sealed, infighting broke out, with the guild being split into two factions, one led by Mard Geer, who wished to revive E.N.D and reunite with Zeref, while the other was led by Absalom, whom wished for their people to find their own destiny and not be bound by the commands given to them by their creator. The civil war lasted for twenty years until Absalom took his followers and left Tartarus. His group traveled for a decade, finding other Etherious to join them as well as demons not created by Zeref. They even took in beings that were not demons but still hated by society, such as hellhounds and others. Eventually Absalom and his followers settled down on a large mass of land with small lands near it. Absalom decided that they would make this place their new home. Once they finished concealing their home, Absalom formed the Demon Lords as the new rulers of this nation and named it Occultus, a nation for demons and other creatures rejected by society to call home. Demon Lords The country is ruled by Etherious that are titled Demon Lords, given the title by the founder and leader of Occuluts, Absalom. Each Etherious is extremely strong, capable of matching the Wizard Saints and possibly the Spriggan 12. The number of Demon Lords does not seem limited, so long as they are approved of by Absalom himself, as well as eight other senior Demon Lords. Some of them are given their own territory, while others prefer to be subordinates of other Demon Lords. NOTE: If you wish to add one for your own Demon General, please send a message to my talk page about it. Locations Yomi The fortress city, Yomi serves as the capital of Occultus as well as the headquarters for the governing body, the Thirteen Demon Lords. The fortress was originally a castle that was attacked by Absalom 400 years ago and after separating from Tartarus, he moved it to his new home with the aid of Gladius and modified it to serve as a headquarters and capital of the demon nation. Similar to Cube the headquarters of Tartarus, Yomi floats in the air but is connected to the ground via four large chains that are attached to its side while also attached to the ground. It also has several smaller pieces of land next to it that float in the air too. The chains also act as a way of transportation somehow. They allow the Demons Lords to travel to other places within the country, letting them react to dangers quicker. Fabula Fabula (Romanian for "Fable"): is one of the first cities constructed in Occultus since its founding 400 years ago. It now serves as a revered city that is known for its holding of the majority of the country's history. Numerous libraries are built around the city, where many can learn of the country's history as well as history outside the borders. It is very close to Yomi due to it's historical importance. Iwakagami Mountains The Iwakagami Mountains (岩鏡, Rock Mirror) is the largest mountain formation in Occultus and is noted for facing the western side of the country, towards the Kingdom of Fiore. It is known for its numerous twisted valleys of different sizes and dangerous paths for those who are not familiar with the terrain. The formation can be considered a great defense for Occultus due to its position so near the western coast and high mountains and dangerous passages. It is because of this fact that Absalom decided to form a hidden wall within the mountains, with multiple outposts set up inside the large rock formations, to act as a first line of defense against invaders. the Demon Lord Gladius is the one given the position as a commanding officer because of his Curse Golem. Wahrheit Not a city, but an imporatant facility, Wahrheit ''(German for "Truth")'' houses Occultus' scholars and scientists. It is housed in Yomi, the capital city. Many projects and research is done there for the betterment of the nation. One of the most notable members is Ulysses Jekyll, a scientist who was studying negative emotions and how to use them for power. Currently there is a secret project called CURE, which is the focus of developing a defense, or immunity, to magics that could harm demons, such as Devil Slayer Magic. Radices Radices (ルーツ ''(Rūtsu), lit: Roots): Radices is another major city of Occultus. Unlike Fabula, which has an historical importance, Radices, serves as the primary trade route for 80% of the country. It is situated near the center of the country and has underground tunnels that connect the city to the ocean around the islands. They are protected by Curse-enchanted barriers to ward off invaders and keep the routes safe. Policies Species Originally Occultus was created to house Etherious unaffiliated with Tartarus. However over time the Thirteen Demon Lords decided to open their borders to others. While still restricted to demons, Occultus also accepts non-Etherious types along with half-breeds and demons who use to be humans. Absalom has also pass the law to accept other beings and species that have been rejected by society, as a symbol of different views from the rest of the world. There have however been problems concerning allowing humans into their lands. Some demons have made families with humans and only agreed to join Occultus if they can bring their families. This has caused some problems among the rest of the population as well as within the Demon Lords' ranks as some of them despise humans or see them as insects. Military Demon Legions Being in charge of the rule and protection of the Occultus, the Demon Lords have a large force of soldiers under their command, called the Demon Legions. While all soldiers are demons of course, some either use curses, magic, both or even none at all. The soldiers are split into divisions, with a grand total of seventy-two divisions, a testament to the large population of demons and those wishing to protect it. And while a Demon Lord can call upon any division, all divisions answer directly to Absalom, said demon having total command of the first division. The colors for the armor of the legion is the same as the Occultus' symbol, black with silver trims over dark blue clothing and chain mail, with golden trims for the officers. The First Division stands out in this regard, as all the soldiers in it are considered veterans and the best warriors ever produce. However some of the other divisions are known for their unique specialties, an example being that the 5th Division is known as the strongest division in terms of close combat and brute force. The 24th Division are considered the Medical Division due to curse power. Retainer These demons are not part of the Demonic Armies, but instead serve only one Demon Lord. As before these demons either use curses, magic or both. And while they can't command any of the divisions like their lords and the generals can, these demons are recognized as heralds and representatives for their respective lords. ''NOTE: If you wish to add one for your own demon lord or create one for a demon lord, please send a message to my talk page about it. Recent Events Discovering Zeref At an undisclosed time, the Demon Lords have been keeping a close eye on the Alvarez Empire in the Eastern Continent, Alakitasia. They have recently discovered that the empire was founded and is still ruled by Zeref, their creator. Absalom and the other Demon Lords have begun heavy discussions about how to approach this situation, especially since the Alvarez Empire has shown signs of invasion of Ishigar. Forming Alliances Spies have reported that besides Tartaros, another guild consisting of Etherious has been discovered, called Nightmare Wing. While the guild's objective is unclear to them at the moment, the Demon Lords have reached the idea of offering an alliance with the guild, in hopes of improving Occultus, as well as avoiding any unnecessary conflicts. Absalom has begun sending messengers to the guild to make plans of peace talks. Trivia Occultus is Latin for Hidden, which matches the purpose of the country, to hide demons from the other races that would seek to destroy them. The 72 divisions is a reference to the 72 demons of the Lesser Key of Solomon For those who wish to create a Demon General, go to this blog Category:Primarch11 Category:Country Category:Etherious Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Thirteen Demon Lords Category:Millennium Echo Alliance Category:Occultus